Badass Girl Badass Guy Big Ass Problem
by TheNightIsStillYoung
Summary: Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Yeah that's right I'm the biggest badass you will ever meet and you better not forget it. I have everything that other girls don't. I got the looks the body and the muscles that do the talking for me. I also got everything that guys don't have. I really don't care about what any of you think of me 'cause chances are I'm not going to be around long enough to care.

Okay so maybe I'm not that conceited, but I am the biggest badass you will ever meet. And I think that I am quite sexy and it has gotten me very far in my life.

Now I'm moving and going to a new school. This is no surprise to me since I move about 2-3 times a year. Yeah I know that's a lot but it's not my fault.

Now I always try to make a lasting impression on every school I attend since I have nothing better to do. I guess you could say that its my mission in life. I always take the position a being the biggest 1 badass in every school I go to. And I never have any problems doing this 'cause no one can beat me.

But I can tell you one thing.

_**Badass Girl + Badass Guy = Big Ass Problem **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ugh, Not Again!**_

"Ryn, Ryn hurry your ass up or you won't have any time to say goodbye to you friends before we leave for the airport!" I heard my dad yell from down stairs. All my friends were all waiting to say goodbye to me. The only thing is I didn't want to say goodbye, because I did not want to move. What I really don't get is why we have to move in the during the school year. Couldn't my parents just wait another 7 months after I graduate. I mean I was happy here where I was. I finally actually want to stay in one place. Usually I wanted to move as fast as I could to a new place, but not this time. This time was different.

I have lived here in Miami for 2 years now, which is longer then any other place I have lived in my entire life. I was just starting to get used to it here in Miami. I was starting to like it here and starting to think that maybe we were going to stay here, that I could finally stay in one place for the rest of my life. But nope, life never wants to be on my side. Instead we have to move again like always. Plans are always changing in my life. I should have been smart and expected this instead of getting attached to people.

I sat on my stripped bed holding the picture of my friends and me on my 17th birthday last year. It was the first time I ever had a birthday party with friends there. I had never been in a place long enough to even make friends let alone have any at my birthday parties. I threw the picture towards the top of my bed in frustration. This was so unfair.

"I really feel like punching something right now," I mumble aloud to myself, but my punching bang was already packed away in the moving truck.

A single tear escape my eye. Damn, I am not about to let this whole moving thing make me look weak. I am a hard ass not a sissy like all the other girls down here. Being weak is not an image I want people to associate me with. I am a hardcore badass and everyone knows that.

I went over to the walk in closet and punched my fist into the wall. My dad can get someone to fix it so it wouldn't matter if I put holes all over the room. I drew my fist out of the wall and a saw a bit of blood slowly oozing out of cuts on my knuckles along with some white powder from the dry wall. I heard the door open slightly.

"Who's there," I said as I walked back out of my…the closet. "What do you want," I wasn't trying to sound mean especially since it was Nick who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard something and I figured that you probably punched something." He looked around the room and stopped when he saw the hole in the closet.

"You really should try putting on your gloves before punching into something. One day you're going to really damage you hand doing that." I looked down at my bloodied up hand.

"I'm fine Nick. I just need to clean my knuckles up."

"Do you want," he started to say something but I cut him off.

"I'll just meet you down stairs with the others." He just nodded and turned and walked out of the room. I walked to the bathroom in the room and cleaned up the cuts on my knuckles and the top of my hand. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the small amount of peroxide that I had left in there for this purpose. I pour the rest of the peroxide that was in the bottle on my hand and let it sit there before I ran the warm water over my hand.

"Ryn come on," I heard my friend Aaron shout from down stairs. I grabbed my thin black boxing gloves that were hanging on my…the closet door. I tired ends of the strings on the gloves together and hung them around my neck as I always did. Man I really hope they have a really good boxing/kick boxing team at my new school or else the school is going to suck even more. With all the stress, I have been in lately I would really need to hit the ring when I got there.

I walked over to the top of my bed and grabbed the picture of my friends and me that I had thrown earlier. I went over to the door and opened it. I took one last look at the room before walking out of my…the room and made my way down stairs.

Everyone was gathered in a small group in the middle of the living room. I put on a convincing smile and my friends Kris ran up to me. She pumbled me with a huge hug around my torso. I kept my strong face on; making sure that no tears would fall.

"Ryn, what was that ruckus upstairs," my dad asked as he folded his arms across his chest with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you can say that you might want to get someone to fix something in my closet." My dad shook his head in slight anger but mostly in disbelief. He shouldn't be that surprised. I put holes in almost every house we move into, and almost every school too.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ryn," Kris' grip around my torso tightened. I did not let my smile faultier. I put my hand on her head and hugged back.

"I'm going to miss you too Kris." My other friends, Aaron, Rick, Sean, Nick and Emm walked over to where Kris and I were on the stairs.

"Do you really have to go Ryn," Sean said in her shy quiet voice. I looked at my parents who did not really seem to care about the touchy moment that my friends and I were having. My mom shook her head up and down. She was such a cold hearted bitch, but that's the attitude that comes with the job.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. I wish I didn't have to go." The corner of my lip slightly curved down, but I quickly fixed it back into the hard smile.

"You know even a badass can cry or be sad every once in a while. We'll allow it just this once," my now ex-boyfriend Nick said with a little laugh. It was obvious that he was trying to lighten up the mood and it worked a little bit. But Nick knew that I wanted to cry right about now.

Nick was the first boyfriend I ever had. Yeah I know 17 and only had one boyfriend. What type of girl am I? Well it is hard to get involved with people when you are moving around a lot. The only reason why Nick and I were not together anymore was because of the fact that I was moving. I didn't want a long distance relationship and that's why I broke up with him yesterday.

Nick gently pulled me out of Kris' grip. He took both of my hands in his and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Ryn, I-I know you're moving but I," I pressed my finger up to his lips. I knew actually, what he was going to say and I could not stand to hear it.

"Nick, you know how much I want to be with you, but I can't do that to you. I can't have you wait for me while I travel all around the world."

"You don't have to go, you can live with me. We can get along fine on our own. I'm not in school anymore and I can take a full time job while you go to school. We can make this work," hope glistened in his glasses eyes.

"Nick, please let's think practical. We both know my parents will say no. You would think they would say yes because of what they do for a living but I know they would no."

"Yeah, but you turn 18 in 6 months. When you turn 18 it won't matter what they think or say." I looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah, but that's 6 months too long. Too long for both of us and for all I know I could move half way across the world in those 6 months."

"Please at least promise me one thing."

"Okay, what is your one thing," He took my hands in his, falling onto one knee and stared into my eyes.

"Promise me that if you don't fall in love with some other guy bye the end of this school year that you'll come back and marry me." My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. What could I say to something like this.

"Is that a proposal?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, and it will always be there for you to say yes or no to as long as you live. Even if you say no the proposal will still be there if you change you mind. Even if I'm married with kids, that offer will be there. I would give up everything for you."

He took a long pause before speaking again in a soft and sad tone and pulling out a small, black, valet box out of his pocket. "I know you'll probably find some other guy, but I have to tell you this so you know what you have here. What you'll always have." He opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a big sapphire stone. Two small heart shaped diamonds, one on each side of the sapphire.

"Wow," I was breathless. I composed myself and looked away from the ring and back up to Nicks face.

"I'll always remember what I have here, and if I don't fall for some other guy I promise I'll come back and marry you. Besides I never stay in a place for to long, so I think by the end of the school year I'll be somewhere else." Nick smiled down at me and I smiled back. He took the ring out of the box and I noticed that it was on a delicate white gold chain. I smiled even bigger, Nick knew me all too well.

Nick opened the clasp, I turned around and held up my hair. He gently laid the delicate chain and ring on my neck. I turned back around after he clasped it back together.

"Ryn, can I ask you on last thing," I looked up at him.

"Of course," he looked me longingly into my eyes.

"Can I have one last kiss?" I smile and nodded at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and tangle my hand in his hair.

"Uhm," he mumbled into my lips. He slid is hands slowly down my back to my waist. It felt so good to have his hands touching me. How was I ever going to survive without him this school year? I bit his lip and the kiss instantly deepened. We stood there kissing for a little while longer before I slowly started to pull away.

"I do love you," I said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too," we smiled at each other and then he belt down closer to my face. His lips lightly touched mine.

"Thank you," he said to me before pulling me back into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Yeah now we need to find a new badass to fill your position this year. Oh and she need to be smexy and hot so she can try and live up to your expectations," Aaron started as Nick and I walked back into the living room where everyone else was waiting. I walked over to him and I gave him a big hug.

"Like anyone could fill up my badass shoes." Everyone around me started to laugh

"I can fill up your shoes," I looked over at Rick after he said that.

"I didn't mean literally," we all started to laugh again.

"You better whip all the wannabe badass into their place when you get to your new school," Emm said to me as she walked over to me.

"Definitely, I always take over every school," I gave Emm a big hug.

"Ehem," I looked up at my mother, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"That's my cue," we got into a huge group hug and everyone said his and her goodbyes. We all walked outside to the taxi that was waiting for us to take us to the airport.

"Okay well I have all of your phone numbers and emails and you guys have mine. I promise I will talk to you all, everyday.

"You better," Sean said with a stern look on her face. I laughed and gave them each one last hug before getting into the taxi.

As we drove off down the street, I looked into the review mirror and saw all my friends waving. My senior was going to be tough without them, but I have something to keep me preoccupied. I am going to make myself the new badass at my new school, but I know I am not going to have any competition so it will not be that exciting.

"Ryn," I looked over at my father.

"Yeah," I didn't really want to talk to either of my parents. It's all their fault that I do not have many friends.

"Ryn, I know you're mad at your mother and me for moving again, but you don't quite understand the reasons why we have to move so frequently."

"Yeah I do, you move to where the business is."

"Well that's part of it, but we also move so that you can have a stress free life growing up. So that people tease you for what we do fro a living."

"Honestly I don't see how you could be so torn up about people like them." I mother scoffed at the thought of the people I called my friends

"Mother just because they might not have as much money as you would like them to doesn't make them any less human then us. Man, I swear you are the shallowest person I've ever known." I paused before continuing. "All you care about is yourself and money."

"Yeah well you'll learn that when you get older you'll need as many high class connections as you can get, and I don't just care about myself. There is nothing wrong with having plenty of money daringly."

"Yeah, but the way you get yours is wrong."

"Ryn Teresa Slater, you are not to ever speak like that to me again. Do you hear me?" Ha-ha my mom actually called me by my full name. I must have pissed her off 'because she only says my full name when she's mad at me.

"Looks like I got someone mad," I said mockingly to her.

"That's it, since you don't like the way your father and I make a living for you then we will no longer support you. You will be supporting yourself for now on. You will find a job by next month and one thing we will do is put a fridge in your room."

"Umm, why are you going to put a fridge in my room?"

"Because you will have to by your own food, cloths, as well as paying rent and paying for your school tuition. Do you understand me?" Man this is going to suck major monkey balls.

"Yeah whatever, I don't care what you do." Before my mother could say anything else I popped in my headphones and turned on my I-pod. The first song that came on we 'It's all over' by Three Days Grace. This song went perfectly with my situation right now. I knew my mother wouldn't go through with her threat. Well maybe she'll go through with the job threat and put a fridge in my room, but she'll pay for my cloths and tuition. She's never gone through with any threat, because my loving father has always talked her out of it.

I switched around my music so that I was not listening to anything but my louder and harder stuff. I was in no mood to listen to any of my oldies or soft music.

I watched the neighborhoods in Miami blur by as we made our way to the airport. This is my 34th time getting on an airplane to move to a new place and my 47th time moving. I know that is a lot of moves, and you probably think it is impossible, but it's not when you move 2 to 3 times a year.

"Ryn! Ryn," I could just barely hear my mother's yelling through my music. I had 'You are so Beautiful' by Escape the Fate blasting into my ears.

"Ryn!" Now it was my father shouting my name. I turned to face back out the window again. Then someone yanked my headphones out of my ear. Man that hurt like a mother f'er. It was somewhat funny because I could still hear the music as clear as day even though they were now out of my ears.

"Ryn, you will answer your mother when she is calling your name. Do you understand," my dad was talking in his dominating voice.

"Roger don't use that voice while talking to your daughter." Ha-ha, my mom hated when my dad brought any of his work home with him, even the tone of voice. Yeah I bet you're wondering what my parents do for a living. Well I'm not quite ready to tell you guys what they do. I guess you could say I'm a little ashamed of it.

"Ryn, make sure you put this on when we get into the airport." My mom handed me a pair of short shorts, a push-up bra and a tank top. "It will get us through security faster."

"Mom, I am not wearing this in an airport."

"But you wear it all the time."

"Yeah when I'm running and working out. Hell when I am running I wear a sports bra, but I am not in the mood to have guys eyeing me up and down all day. What I have on right now is just fine." What I was wearing right now was a pair of loose but sexy cargo pants with a white belly shirt and my brown hat. My black hair was straightened and my bangs hung in my green-gray eyes.

"Fine, but it will be all your fault if it takes us for then 6 minutes to get through security."

"Yeah just blame me for everything just like you always do."

"I do not blame you for everything," my mother said defending herself. I scoffed and threw the close back over to her.

"If you want to get through security so fast then why don't you wear it? You'll look like how everyone is used to seeing you."

"Ryn, I swear one more word and, and I'll, ugh!"

"Yeah that's what I thought," I mumbled under my breath. Before my mom could say anything else, I grabbed my headphones from my dad and popped them back into my ears.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened my door first. The middle aged man offered his hand and I didn't take it. I stood up out of the car and the drive walked to the other side to let out my parents.

"Ugh I hate flying," I mumbled under my breath as a few hot guys came over to help with our luggage. We made our way to the luggage desk and as I walked I shook my hips. Yeah I know a little trashy right, but when you're the child of rich parents you really need to do stuff that will please them. If you don't, you don't get daddy's precious money. And since I refused to wear the cloths mommy dearest wanted me to wear I had to make up for it.

I looked behind me at the young men helping us with our luggage and all of their eyes wear looking down. I knew actually what they were staring at.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat and all of their head immediately snapped up. The one with blonde hair blushed a little while the other two were avoiding eye contact with me. "Enjoying the view boys," the three guys remained silent and kept avoiding eye contact with me. I turned back towards where I was walking to. As I turned around I felt something hard hit my shoulder.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going dick," I said to the guy that had bumped into me. The guy looked about my age and was pretty hot. His light brown was in perfect disarrayed spikes and a few hung in his light sky blue eyes.

"Why don't you watch where you're going bitch?" He looked a little pissed. Probably from me calling him a dick.

"Psh, yeah I'm a bitch dip shit. How long did it take your big head to figure that out?" The guy's fists clenched. Ha-ha I sure have a way of getting to air heads like this guy.

"You shouldn't take shit when you can't back up your words." I punched the metal pay phone that was next to me, making a deep dent in the metal.

"Who says I can't back up my words?" He seemed a little impressed but quickly hide it with an uninterested look.

"O I'm so scared," he got closer to me and I immediately tensed. "Just hope you don't get in my way again."

"We're in an airport dip shit, what are the odds of us seeing each other again." I smirked before saying more, " but I do hope I run into you on the street someday. 'Cause then I can kick your ass and show you how to really fight."

"Don't mess with the top dogs babe," I patted his cheek. "You never know what you're going to get yourself into." With that I walked over to my parents who were talking to a security guard. They're probably seeing how much it's cost to fix the pay phone and to make this all disappear.

"Ryn, do you have to do that," my father asked as I approached them.

"Do what," I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know exactly what he's talking about. Every where we go you make a scene, and every where you go we have to pay someone because you damage something." I could tell my mother was a little mad.

"Hey, the guy needs to learn two things."

"And what are those two things that he needs to learn, and why does it have to be you that teaches him these lessons?" My mother had her stern tone in her voice but she kept her voice low so she wouldn't cause an even bigger scene.

"One," I held up one finger before continuing. "He needs to learn to watch where he's going. I don't like people bumping into me with out an apology. Two," I held up a second finger. "He needs to learn to not mess with people he doesn't know. Especially since I have a 2 degree black belt and I can easily kick his ass, and the reason why I have to teach him these lessons is because you can tell that he's one of those people who thinks he can get away with everything."

"Watch you mouth young lady," my father said and I nodded.

"Well you need to learn to be a proper lady."

I laughed, "and this is coming from a person who thinks proper ladies do what she does for a living." I of course mumbled this all underneath my breath, because I knew it would come back to bite my in the ass.

"Come on, we all need to hurry up or we'll miss our flight." We all started rushing to our terminal. I drug my feet a little bit 'cause I really didn't care if I missed our flight. I didn't want to move so why would I hurry. Well one thing I have to say is I'm glad I'm flying first class. If I was flying couch I would have to shoot myself.

We got to the terminal with 2 minutes to spare. "Man why couldn't I have drug my feet a little bit more," I mumbled to myself. We rushed over to the lady at the terminal passageway.

"You guys made it just in the nick of time." The bleach blonde lady said in an annoyingly preppy voice. "Well I hope you all enjoy your flight. Thank you for flying US Airways," she said that three times, once for each of us as she tore the bottom half of our tickets off.

We practically ran through the passageway and into the plane. We made our way to first class. I looked at my parents tickets real fast and it ended up that I was going to be in the front when they both were going to be in the back.

My dad gave me 100 buckets for me to get what ever I wanted. I made my way up to the front of the first class cabin to go and sit down. I was going to be sitting in seat 3. I walked up to my seat and it was a window seat, sweet! As I approached my seat I saw that someone was in the seat next to it in seat 4. I knew it was a guy 'cause I could see short light brown hair. I reached seat 4 and looked at the guy who was going to be sitting next to me.

"Oh great, it's a dip shit," I said as I saw who it was.

"Are you kidding me. I am not sitting next to you for 5 hours. There is no fucking way."

"Excuse me sir, what seems to be the problem here." A male flight attendant asked the little douche.

"I refuse to sit next to her," I scoffed.

"Well, umm all the other first class seats are taken, but I can move you to couch so you won't have to sit next to the young miss." The dicks eyebrows scrunched together.

"I am not sitting in couch, why don't you just move her to couch. Then I'll be happy and there will be no problem."

"Ha you're the one who is complaining so if you don't want to sit next to me then you are going to be the one who moves."

"Sorry sir, but I have to agree with the miss." The flight attendant said to the guy and the guy just scoffed. I took this moment to slip into my seat. "Do you still want to move sir?"

"No," the guy was so childish. He even folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

After I was settled into my seat I took out my laptop and turned it on. I took my satellite internet thing and plunged it into the side and I went online. Luckily enough for me Nick was on.

_me- Hey hot stuff lol. _

_Nick- Hey babe girl, how's the trip going?_

_me- Well I already met a dick head while I was in the airport waiting to get my baggage's checked and what I wasn't expecting was that I was going to be sitting next to him on the flight._

_Nick- Did you kick the guys ass, or make him piss his pants?_

_me- Well I put a huge dent in a metal pay phone. It kind of stunned him, but not much._

_Nick- Well you need to kick his ass for me. _

_me- Okay I will __J. _

"You didn't stun me. I don't get surprised easily," I turned to stare at the guy beside me.

"You're actually reading my messages," I asked unbelievingly. "No I really should kick your ass."

_Nick- J_

_me- The creep is actually reading my messages over my shoulder. Can you believe that."_

_Nick- I really want to hurt that guy._

_me- ditto…_

"So who is this guy. Your boyfriend or something."

"Not like its any of your business, but he's my ex-boyfriend." This guy was really irritating me.

_Nick- I'm already really starting to miss you Ryn._

_Me- I'm already missing you too._

"_Hmm, Ryn's a nice name._

_Nick- I love you 3_

"Awe now isn't that just cute. So is Ryn your real name or just a nickname."

_Me- I love you too 3...I got to go, I'll message you when I land. Bye babe._

"If I told you, would you leave me alone?" This guy was annoying the hell out of me.

"Yeah, I'll even tell you my name."

"Well I don't care if you tell me your's, I just want you to leave me alone."

"Well?"

"Yes, Ryn is my real name. Now leave me alone."

"Mine's Mike."

"Yeah, I don't really care. Now leave me alone before you start spitting out teeth." I put my head phones in and laid my head back on the comfortable chair. As long as Mike didn't bother me this would be a decent flight.

As we passed started to pass over Arkansas I felt my eye lids start to get heavy.

"Hey, can I get a blanket and a pillow?" After a minute a flight attendant came over to me with what I had asked for.

"Here you go miss," she smiled at me as she handed me the blanket and the pillow.

"Thank you," I made myself comfortable and put on some music on my I POD touch. I guess I fell asleep when we were almost all the way through Arkansas.


End file.
